


Help A Buddy Out

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha!Rhett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Omega!Link, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, friends to FUCK BUDDIES to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Somehow Rhett made it this far without knowing Link was an Omega - finding out at work wasn't ideal. Alpha!Rhett and Omega!Link have sex in a bathroom at work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes I need an A/B/O fic in my life. There's so little plot to this it's not even funny - there's nearly more plot in the summary than the actual text. Mildly dubious consent, like most A/B/O fics but neither of them seems too bothered. Heed the warnings!
> 
> Plagiarised myself a bit for this one. If bits of it sound familiar, you may be a McShep shipper.
> 
> (Chapter two added as part of Kinktober 2019, Chapter two added as part of Quarankink 2020)

Link had been restless the whole way through the writers’ meeting, but when he ran off without so much as a “see ya later” before they’d finished, everyone just assumed he was sick and had been holding out as long as possible.

As soon as the meeting was over, Rhett went looking for him to check that he was okay. He wasn’t in any of the common areas or their office, but as he approached the bathroom he had the weirdest feeling he could smell Link nearby. He approached the door and knocked a couple of times. “You in there Link?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel well. I think I’ll have to go home,” Link said from the other side of the door.

“Okay well, come on then,” Rhett said, “I’ll drive you.”

Link didn’t speak for a few seconds. “No, that’s ok. I can drive myself,” he said eventually. It was obvious he was trying to sound casual but it just sounded strained.

“Link is something wrong?” Rhett asked, beginning to get worried. Link wasn’t usually one to suffer in silence.

“No, everything’s fine. I just want to stay in here a while,” Link replied unconvincingly.

Rhett put his hand on the door handle. “I’m coming in, okay?” he said, trying not to sound too worried. He tried the handle and found the door locked.

“No Rhett, I’m fine. I don’t need you here,” Link said firmly.

“Please let me in. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Rhett said, allowing some concern into his voice.

Link didn't respond.

“Link!” Rhett said in a voice he hardly recognised himself. “Unlock this door.” He saw a couple of heads turn his direction at the commanding tone but chose to ignore them. Link didn’t speak, but Rhett heard him unlock the door almost immediately. Rhett opened the door and slipped in before Link had a chance to change his mind.

“Oh my gosh Link,” was all Rhett could say when he entered the small room. It was immediately clear to him what was wrong with Link. “You’re an omega,” he added unnecessarily. It was no wonder he could smell Link from outside the door. “And you’re in heat!”

“What? I’m not-”

“You are,” Rhett interrupted, “I can smell it all over you.” He was practically panting. He took a step forward, trying not to look too predatory. There was no escaping Link’s scent but he had always prided himself on his self-control.

Link took a step back, almost tripping over the toilet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m probably just sweaty because of how sick I am,” he said dismissively. Suddenly his eyes widened in realisation. “Hold on… you’re an alpha?” he said, pointing an accusing finger at Rhett.

Rhett nodded, taking another step forward, that smell was irresistible. “How can you be in heat?”

“I missed a suppressant when I had stomach flu,” Link replied almost apologetically. “How can you be an alpha? Surely I would have known…”

These days, no one really talked about it much. The recessive were-gene was almost bred out of existence, and with medical advancements, it was never really a problem even for those who still carried it. “It’s not something I usually bring up in normal conversation,” Rhett said defensively.

Link took another step back and jumped when he hit the wall. “Me neither I guess.”

Rhett laughed nervously. “I’m suddenly trying to remember every comment I’ve ever made about omegas in case I said anything offensive,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

“You haven’t,” Link said, waving a hand dismissively. “Not to me anyway.”

“Good,” Rhett said, stepping forward again until they were almost touching. He leaned down and sniffed Link’s neck, the scent going right to his head. “Oh gosh…”

“Rhett,” Link whispered, “what are you doing?”

Rhett stood up straight and physically shook himself. He hated the “predatory alpha” stereotype - he was better than that. “I should go,” he said suddenly, turning back towards the door.

“Wait…” Link said urgently as Rhett placed his hand on the door handle. “Stay. Help me.”

Rhett took a breath to steady his nerves, instead invading his senses with even more _ Link _. “I can’t man, you know what will happen. I can barely stand to be this far away from you!”

“Yeah, I know,” Link said, inching forward. “I want you to _ help me _.”

Rhett sighed. He deserved a fucking medal for this. “No Link, not like this. I’m going to send everyone home and you can come out when you’re ready. Drive yourself home and wait there until this passes. Okay?”

Link took another step closer and gave Rhett a pleading look. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, just… helping a friend out.”

Rhett looked down at Link’s desperate expression. “Listen Link…”

“No, listen to me,” Link said, locking eyes with Rhett. “I want you to do this for me.”

It was obviously the hormones talking, but by the time Rhett had processed the thought he was already pushing Link face-first against the door. Oh well, everyone already thought they were fucking anyway. What would they do? Send him to HR?

He leaned against Link’s shoulders, held his wrists above his head so he couldn’t move and sniffed a line from his collar-bone, up the side of his neck. “Fuck,” he moaned and switched to the other side. He threaded his fingers through Link’s hair and closed his eyes. “Gosh Link, that smell is unbelievable. I just want to lick it off you!” And he licked a stripe up Link’s neck to his ear, just to demonstrate.

“Yes,” Link gasped, “Just do it!”

Rhett pulled Link’s wrists down behind his back and held them together with one hand as the other crept under the hem of Link’s shirt. He ran his hand up Link’s belly and up to his chest, flicking a nipple roughly as he passed, producing a cry from Link. He released Link’s wrists long enough for him to take off his shirt before shoving him back against the door with Link’s wrists either side of his head. Rhett pressed his chest into Link’s back and tried not to get too lost in the sweet scent.

“What do you want me to do?” Rhett asked, his voice rough.

Link gave a strangled moan and tried to push his hips back against Rhett’s groin.

“Tell me!” Rhett growled, practically kneeing Link in the back.

“Knot me, please! I’d give anything to have your cock in me. I’m so wet. Please, I can’t stand it anymore!”

Rhett grinned and dropped to his knees, releasing Link’s hands in the process. He leaned down so his face was level with Link’s ass and the smell of slick invaded his nostrils. He was barely able to control himself as he dug a thumb in each of the other man’s ass cheeks, spreading them through his jeans. He took another deep breath before he stood up and turned Link around, shoving him back against the wall. He leaned in to Link’s ear and muttered, “Wanna fuck you against the door.”

Before Link could respond, Rhett claimed his lips with his own. He hadn’t intended to kiss him. He wanted to keep things as impersonal as possible, but when he heard the gasps escaping Link’s mouth, he couldn’t resist. He bit down on Link’s bottom lip, stopping before he drew blood - he tried to remember if he’d always found Link’s lips so irresistible. He pushed his tongue into Link’s mouth and Link sucked it, pulling a contented hum from Rhett.

Rhett pulled away with a loud wet sound and Link whined. Rhett dropped to his knees, frantically opening Link’s fly as he went and pulled down his jeans. Link was rock hard and leaking, and to Rhett, the smell was overwhelming. He held Link’s leg for balance and grabbed his cock with his other hand.

Link was pretty well endowed for an omega - it wasn’t really surprising Rhett hadn’t noticed before - but he was still fairly average, for which Rhett was thankful. He’d only ever been on the receiving end of a blowjob and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. He rubbed the precome off the tip with his thumb before closing his mouth around the head. He sucked out as much of the bitter liquid as he could before inching forward, little by little, and tracing his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. His lips were about halfway down the shaft when he pulled back completely, getting a guttural cry from Link.

He risked a look at Link’s face. His head was leaning back against the door and his mouth was hanging open, but he was staring down at Rhett. His face was wet, either from sweat or from sobbing and Rhett wondered how his body could possibly be producing so much liquid. Keeping his eyes locked with Link’s, he slowly took Link’s cock back in his mouth. His lips easily slid along the length. His cheeks hollowed and he bobbed his head, spreading his saliva.

Link laced his fingers through Rhett’s hair and tried to pull his head down further onto his cock. Rhett took a breath and allowed himself to be led. His nose was soon buried in the dark curls at the base of Link’s dick and he tried not to gag as it curved down the back of his throat. He only broke eye contact with Link when his eyes started to water and he had to pull off. Link seemed to forget he was holding Rhett in place and Rhett had to slap his hands away. He pulled away completely with a gasp and shot Link a dirty look.

“Presumptuous little omega,” he heard himself say. Being so close to an omega in heat seemed to be forcing some sort of instinct to kick in. He stood up and glared at Link who was trying not to meet his eyes. “Look at me,” he barked. Link complied immediately, his face showing nothing but desire. Screw it, he clearly liked being dominated. Rhett reached round behind Link and slid a finger between his ass cheeks. “There’s that tight hole, just gasping for me. Ever been knotted Neal?”

Link shook his head. “Never even been with another guy before,” he panted.

Rhett couldn’t help puffing his chest out a bit. “Mmmmm, I can’t wait to fuck your virgin hole. Stretch you out and fill you so full of come it’ll be coming up your throat.”

“Gross,” Link laughed.

“You love it,” Rhett teased. He nodded towards the sink. “Now, present for me like a good little omega.”

Link inched around Rhett like he was afraid to touch him. He spread his legs slightly and leaned forward over the sink, his forehead making contact with the mirror above the washbasin.

Rhett couldn’t resist any longer. He leaned over to Link’s hole and inhaled as much as he could before pressing his tongue to the pucker. The smell was one thing, but the taste was quite another. He dipped his tongue past the entrance briefly before his stood up and removed his jeans and boxer briefs. His cock was huge and it throbbing and it bounced against his stomach as he positioned himself behind Link. He could see Link eyeing it hungrily in the mirror.

“Gonna fill you up and ride you til you can’t walk,” Rhett muttered.

“Just shut up and fucking do it,” Link whined.

Rhett laughed to himself and with his hands on Link’s hips, nudged the head of his cock towards Link’s ass. Link was already wet and loose but it was still a tight fit. Link let out a small yelp but pushed back towards Rhett nonetheless. Rhett eased back and forward slowly, spreading Link’s slick along his shaft and eventually he was totally buried in Link’s ass. Rhett didn’t move at first. He just held Link’s hips in position and moaned as the muscles around the rim clamped down on his cock.

He eased out slowly until only the tip was still inside before easing back in. Link half grunted, half laughed, sounding almost hysterical. It sounded like he wanted to speak but nothing was coming out. Rhett ignored him and gripped his hips tight enough to bruise. He pushed Link forward slightly so he could see himself sliding out of Link’s hole. He held back as long as he could before Link whined and tried to push back.

“Gosh Link, you’re so tight on my cock.” Rhett stared at his dick disappearing inside Link. “Your ass was so ready for me, taking me like a good little bitch.” 

“Yeah...” Link mumbled, “Uhh, so big. So full.”

“That’s right. Gonna breed you real good. Paint your insides with my come.” Rhett couldn’t hold it back. The filth started pouring out of him. He told himself it was mostly instinct but the fact was, he really liked having Link panting and begging under him. He pulled out slowly again and drove back in sharply. “So fucking tight.”

“Faster Rhett, please,” Link moaned. “We can take it slowly another time.”

Rhett chose to ignore that. He started pumping into Link, settling into a relentless rhythm after a few strokes. “Are you hard Link?”

“Nnnyes, so hard,” Link managed.

“Are you gonna come on my cock without touching?” Rhett said, his voice stuttering in time with his thrusting.

“I can’t! I need to touch it,” Link moaned, reaching for his hard member.

“Nuh-uh. Come from my cock or not at all,” Rhett commanded. Link just nodded and kept his head down.

Eventually he felt his knot start to swell. The pressure was unbelievable, but knowing he was going to be tied to Link was almost relief enough. “You ready to take my knot Link?” 

“Ple-ease,” Link panted.

Gradually, it became harder to get the base of his cock past Link’s ring of muscle. He grabbed Link’s shoulder with one hand and managed to get his knot in with one hard push. Both men sighed audibly and Link’s muscles contracted against the base of Rhett’s cock. 

“I’m so close Rhett,” Link groaned.

Rhett grunted and gave an experimental pull, feeling an unfamiliar tug at his groin. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against Link’s back, feeling the other man’s heavy breaths. He wrapped one around Link’s chest and planted the other on the counter top beside him. Instinctively, he sunk his teeth into the back of Link’s neck and started rutting as hard as he could with such little movement.

“So full,” Link marvelled, locking eyes with Rhett in the mirror “I didn’t think it could get any bigger.”

“Yeah? You like my big cock tearing you open don’t you?” Rhett’s voice had become a growl from arousal, exertion and animal instinct. He could think of nothing but filling his bitch with come. He watched Link’s face in the mirror, completely debauched. They seemed to go together so perfectly. “I’m gonna come Link, I’m close!”

“Yeah. Wanna feel it in me!”

Rhett felt his balls tightening and his breath hitched as he finally climaxed. Come poured out of him and Link gasped and dropped his head. Rhett kept rutting against Link, his balls hitting him with the slapping sound of skin on skin.

“Shit Link!” Probably with some kind of instinct, Link started contracting and releasing his muscles around Rhett’s cock.

Link shouted wordlessly as his orgasm followed soon after, coming untouched over his stomach and the cabinet under the sink. His insides clamped down on Rhett’s dick, milking him through his continued orgasm. Rhett shook violently as the come finally stopped spurting out of him.

Completely spent, Rhett collapsed on top of Link, careful not to crush him against the sink. He instinctively wrapped an arm around Link’s chest and stroked it absent-mindedly as they lay there for a few minutes, still locked together. He could feel his own come against his shaft and Link’s muscles were still spasming around him.

As Rhett’s mind started to de-mist, realisation began to set in. He’d just knotted _ Link _... this wasn’t going to be awkward at all. It wouldn’t be long before he got hard again and all rational thought would be gone. He tried to decide if he should say something now and risk making the next four or five days more awkward or ride it out and risk forming a more intense bond.

Link spoke first, taking the decision out of his hands. “So. That was... helpful. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he said automatically and almost laughed. “I don’t think either of us had much choice to be honest.”

Hopefully Link would see this as ‘helping a buddy out’ and not get too attached. Rhett kept his arm hooked under Link, a hand resting on his chest, Link gripping it with his own. Rhett told himself things would be fine. Once Link’s hormones went back to normal he’d be able to control himself.

“It won’t be a problem you know,” Link said, practically reading Rhett’s mind. “We were just acting on instinct... it’s evolutionary. Once my heat has passed, we’ll be able to go on like this never happened.”

“If you say so.”

“So you’ve never been with an omega before, huh?” Link asked, smiling at Rhett in the mirror.

“Nope,” he said and paused. There was no point denying it; that was the best sex he’d ever had. He had no doubt the pheromones Link was emitting had a big part to play in it... but no one had ever let him knot them before. It was made for an omega. “It’ll be hard to go back,” he said quietly.

“Really?”

“Yeah man. Everything about that was better. The way we fit together, the way you just submitted to me, your scent... oh God, that scent.” He sniffed the back of Link’s neck to remind himself and the smell went straight to his cock. That didn’t take long... “Mmm, I love being inside you.”

“Oh God, already?” Link said, half laughing.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m in heat Rhett, I’m always ready.”

The swell of Rhett’s knot had gone down enough for him to pull out of Link’s ass. He eased himself out, drawing a whine from Link, and helped the other man straighten up. 

“I already feel empty without you,” Link said and then laughed. “That came out more sentimental than I meant.”

“I think we need to try and get to our office or something,” Rhett suggested, and pressed his ear to the door, checking that no one was around. 

Link grabbed a handful of paper towels and tried to stem the flow of come and slick leaking out of his ass. He pulled his jeans back up around the makeshift plug and nodded. “Or we can drive home separately?” he suggested - the implication being they were going home together.

Rhett pulled his own pants back on and handed Link his shirt. “Let’s at least get out of this room. It’s going to stink of sex. I’ll just send an all-staff email to say the toilet’s blocked or something.”

They checked each other one last time to ensure they were mostly decent before venturing back out into the hall.

Just as Rhett was beginning to think they would make it without being spotted, he rounded the last corner and came face to face with Stevie. She gave a small smile when she spotted them. “You feeling better Link?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah. Much better thanks,” he said, sounding flustered. “I’m just going to rest for a while and then Rhett will drive me home.”

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed, “and he’s probably going to be out sick for the next few days… me too actually.”

Stevie eyed them suspiciously for a moment before a look of realisation crossed her face. “Wait… oh!” she said, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry. Hey, take all the time you need.”

“Hang on,” Rhett said, “It’s not like that!” But she was already rushing down the corridor to escape. 

“I’ll just tell everyone we’re closing early. You two take your time!” she called over her shoulder. 

“Man… now everyone’s going to know.” Rhett moaned. 

“Forget her,” Link said, stepping up to the door of their office. “I’m losing my mind here. You need to hurry up and fuck me.” 

“Always so bossy,” Rhett grinned as he followed Link into their office. “Let’s see if we can fuck that out of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their encounter at work, Rhett and Link manage to get back to Link's house and the fun continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter added as part of Kinktober 2019!
> 
> **Prompt: A/B/O**

Rhett was awoken suddenly and automatically reached for the lamp on his bedside table. He was briefly confused when his hand hit a wall before he remembered he was in Link’s house and in Link’s bed. So yesterday hadn’t been a dream, that had really happened. He sat up and looked around the room for Link. His discarded clothes were still spread over the floor.

Rhett realised then what had woken him. The door to Link’s bathroom was open and the shower was running. He lay back down and relaxed as much as he could. For better or worse, without Link in the room he was able to think much more clearly. Yesterday had been a whirlwind. One minute he and Link had discovered they both had the were-gene, the next they were ripping their clothes off and fucking like animals. The only moments of respite had been when they drove separately to Link’s after an afternoon spent fucking in their office. It had all gone by in such a blur and they’d barely taken the time to talk about it. (And every time they tried they just ended up fucking again.)

Link was everything to him. His best friend and business partner... If he’d messed that up he’d never be able to forgive himself. Maybe Link was right; maybe they would be able to go on like nothing had happened. Rhett however, seriously doubted it.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of moaning coming from the bathroom. He lifted his head and turned his ear towards the bathroom to try and hear better but there was just the sound of the water running. He dismissed it and lay back down but heard a definite “Ugh” a few seconds later.

He concluded Link was either in pain and needed help, or jacking off. In either case Rhett needed to get in there. He climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the source of the noise, not bothering to put any clothes on. He glanced around the doorframe and spotted Link standing under the shower, impaling himself on-- 

“Link! What do you think you’re doing?” It came out in *that* voice.

Link froze like a deer in headlights. “I uh…was just…”

Rhett felt jealousy flair in him. He crossed the small bathroom in two strides and pulled the dildo out of Link’s ass. “What? My dick’s not good enough for you now?” he said, waving it in front of him. Link flinched as Rhett reached behind him to shut off the shower.

“No! It’s not that. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to bother you!”

Rhett shook his head. “From now on, nothing goes in your ass unless I say so. Got it?”

A smile flickered on Link’s face before he nodded seriously at Rhett. “Okay,” he mumbled.

Rhett tossed the dildo in the sink and pushed Link against the wall of the shower, carefully avoiding the fixtures. He pressed his forearm against Link’s chest and hooked his other hand around the back of Link’s head. Their lips almost touched as Rhett closed his eyes and breathed in Link’s scent. “You smell unbelievable. I never thought I could want anything as much as I want you right now.”

Before Link had time to respond, Rhett closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. Their mouths worked in unison and Rhett bit hungrily at Link’s bottom lip as he pulled Link’s face even closer.

It felt weird for Rhett to admit it, but he really liked kissing Link. It was somehow more intimate than the actual sex, their faces being so close together and feeling one another’s breath. They had kissed lazily for almost an hour last night before they both fell asleep but this was far more deep and frantic. Their mouths fitted together seamlessly and Rhett pulled away only to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against Link’s, panting.

Rhett found himself once again overwhelmed by Link’s scent. He sniffed a line down Link’s neck and practically salivated. “God Link, I’m never going to be able to stop thinking about how amazing you smell.”

Link gripped Rhett’s bicep with one hand and used the other to pull his head closer. “Once the heat has passed,” he gasped, “you’ll forget that feeling. It’s just hormones.” Rhett thought he detected a hint of sorrow in Link’s voice but he was too far gone to care.

“I’m sorry…” Link breathed, “I’m sorry for cheating. I just didn’t want to wake you.”

Rhett thought the kisses he was planting along Link’s shoulder made it clear he was over it, but he grunted in response anyway.

“Let me make it up to you.” Without another word Link dropped to his knees in front of Rhett. He glanced up at Rhett’s face with raised eyebrows and Rhett just nodded dumbly.

Rhett was already hard from the pheromones Link was releasing so when Link took hold of his cock, he practically sighed in relief. He stroked it gently between the pads of his fingers before planting kisses on the head. Link stretched his tongue out towards it and started licking the full length like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. It stood to reason that Link would be good at this.

Rhett’s cock had always been big, but it seemed to have gotten even bigger since he’d encountered Link in heat. He didn’t realise just how big until Link took it into his mouth and his lips were stretched around it. “Careful Link, you don’t want your jaw to lock in that position.” Link just rolled his eyes and sucked more of the shaft into his mouth.

Rhett closed his eyes and tilted his head back when the tip hit the back of Link’s throat. Link wrapped his hand around the exposed inches sticking out of his mouth and pulled back excruciatingly slowly. “God Link, I want to fuck your face so bad.”

He glanced down at Link who still had just the head of Rhett’s cock in his mouth. He gave Rhett a little nod and braced himself.

Rhett placed his right hand on the back of Link’s head and pulled him down onto his cock, forcing it back slightly further than before. When he was sure Link could take it, he started fucking in and out of his mouth in earnest. The pace was brutal, but Link just stared back at him, his eyes watering slightly.

“You like that Omega?” he heard himself say. “You like having your holes stuffed with my dick?”

Link grunted a reply.

“When your ass can’t take any more of my come I’m going to fuck your face like this for days. Gonna fill you with so much come it’ll be coming out of your ears.”

The back of Link’s head was pressed against the wall of the shower and Rhett continued his filthy litany as he pressed Link harder against it. On one particularly hard thrust he held his cock at the back of Link’s throat and tilted the other man’s head back. “You think you can take my whole cock in your throat?”

Link’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded his head as much as he could in his current position.

“Concentrate on breathing through your nose and if you feel like you’re going to gag, try humming,” Rhett instructed him. He kept pushing his dick forward, millimetres at a time until he felt the curve of Link’s throat. “If it gets too much just tap my leg.”

Link relaxed his throat muscles and let Rhett keep pressing forward. He even got impatient and put his hands on Rhett’s ass to pull him forward faster.

Rhett’s knot was beginning to swell and he hoped he’d be able to bottom out while he’d still fit. He allowed Link to guide him further and let out a cry of relief when Link’s nose made contact with the hair at the base of his cock. “Holy shit Link, how are you doing this?” He made a move to pull out before Link freaked out but found himself being held in place by Link’s hands on the back of his legs. “What are you doing Link, my knot is swelling. I don’t want you to get stuck.”

Link stared at him with a defiant expression and tightened his grip.

There was nothing Rhett could do about it. His knot was swelling in Link’s mouth and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it out. The corners of Link’s lips stretched even more and his eyes rolled back. Rhett couldn’t help rutting against the other man’s head, pressing him harder into the wall.

Then all at once, he was coming hard. He put both his hands on the wall to steady himself, but still almost fell over when Link started swallowing. Rhett was already shooting directly into Link’s gullet and down into his stomach, but the reflex had kicked in anyway. His legs were like jelly and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay on his feet much longer.

“I need- I need to…sit down Link,” he panted.

Link pointed to the toilet a few feet away and pushed Rhett towards it, allowing himself to be dragged along on his knees. As he sat down his cock remained locked with Link’s lips, his throat muscles milking Rhett through his orgasm. He pulled Link’s face down again and let out a long ragged sigh.

Suddenly a look of panic spread across Link’s face and he tapped Rhett’s leg twice. Rhett immediately let go of Link’s head and used his fingers to try and release the seal Link’s lips had around his dick. Rhett was once again reminded of Link’s achievement as he saw his twitching cock slide from the other man’s mouth inch by inch. Link gasped in air between coughs, choking on Rhett’s endless stream of come. Link didn’t go far though, allowing Rhett to paint his face white with come.

Link knelt on the floor by Rhett’s feet, observing as the last few drops of come spurted from his erection. He reached forward and put his hand around the knot at the base of Rhett’s softening cock. “Seems like such a waste when it’s not inside me.”

Rhett couldn’t put the words together to tell Link he agreed so he just grunted noncommittally. It wasn’t until his head started to clear that he noticed Link was rock hard, his cock practically touching his belly. “Go and lie down on the bed,” Rhett managed to say.

Link gave him a questioning look.

“I’m going to eat your pussy and I want you ready when I get in there.”

Link’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. “Of course, Alpha.” He froze and glanced back at Rhett.

“Call me Alpha if you want. Just get on that bed and present.”

Rhett sighed and rested his head against the wall waiting to come down from his high. It could be that when all this was over he’d never be able to look Link in the face again, but for now, they were just an Alpha and an Omega behaving as nature intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's heat ends.

“You sure know how to make a guy feel special Link.”

“Shut up, I have a ton of work to do!” Link said without taking his eyes off the laptop screen. “You’ll thank me when we go back to work and the whole company hasn’t fallen down around us.”

Rhett ground his hips forward, hoping to distract the other man. “That’s never happened.”

“And you’re welcome!” Link said, with a slight hitch in his voice.

They’d been lying like this for over an hour. Link on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he could work on his laptop, and Rhett completely draped over him, holding the smaller man down and fucking him lazily.

“Come on man, just let me finish. You’ll be able to concentrate better after,” Rhett whined.

“Eugh, fine!” Link conceded, “Make it quick.”

“Close the laptop,” Rhett ordered. He could feel a slight shudder run through Link as he followed the instruction. “Put it on the floor where you can’t see it.”

Link did as he was told quickly and silently. The laptop hit the ground a little harder than was good for it, but neither of them much cared. He lowered his chest flat onto the bed and Rhett settled his weight on top of him. He took Link’s hands in his own and laced their fingers together before pushing them above Link’s head. “That’s better,” he murmured, resting his chin on Link’s shoulder.

“Where’s your knot?” Link asked, his words muffled by the bedsheets.

“Where do you think?”

“Push it in,” he said, almost managing to sound calm.

“I can’t man, it’s already gotten too big,” Rhett said apologetically. He’d almost pushed it in when it had started to swell, but Link was working and he didn’t want him to be stuck.

“I don’t care, do it anyway,” Link replied, starting to sound desperate.

“Uh…okay,” Rhett said, still unsure. He reached down between them to the point where they were connected. Link’s hole was tight around him, refusing entry to the huge ball at the base of Rhett’s cock. He knew it wouldn’t fit without help. “I’m just gonna…” he said by way of warning before he sat up onto his knees, pulling Link with him by the waist. With Link positioned on his knees and elbows, Rhett pulled his cheeks apart and tried to push his thumbs inside, alongside his shaft. It was a tight fit, but with Link’s slick, he was able to get them in one at a time.

“Oh my god, Rhett,” Link said, sounding strained.

“Does it hurt?” Rhett asked with concern.

“Yes, but I want it anyway,” he replied. “Please, just push it in. I can handle it.”

Rhett had his reservations, but in the end, his horniness won over. He used his thumbs to stretch Link as wide as he could, before pushing his hips forward. He watched on as slowly his knot disappeared inside Link’s hole. His rim stretched impossibly wide, and soon, the largest part was inside. “Oh my god Link, how are you doing that?”

“Need it,” was all Link could say.

With his movement mostly restricted, he laid them both down flat on the mattress. He rutted his hips forward, filling Link as full as he possibly could and was rewarded with a hum of pleasure.

Rhett hummed back, “Mmm, that’s it Link. Chew on my cock with your ass. Make me come.”

As requested, Link clenched his muscles and squeezed Rhett’s cock. Harder than Rhett would have thought possible after the abuse his channel had taken in the past few days. He focused on the pull of Link’s rim on the base of his knot, imagining it pushing out his ejaculation like a syringe. When he heard Link come against the bedsheets beneath them, he stopped trying to hold back and released inside the other man.

“Mmm, yeah. Fill me with your come. That’s it,” Link said, as much to himself as Rhett. “So warm. Feels so right.”

In their current position, it was easy for Rhett to get drowsy. He was still coming when he felt himself drift off. He sighed contentedly against Link’s shoulder.

“Hey Rhett,” Link said quietly, shrugging him off, “don’t you dare fall asleep on top of me. I’m no waterbed.”

Rhett just about had the presence of mind to roll them both onto their sides before he really did fall asleep.

* * *

Their whirlwind affair ended almost as quickly as it had begun.

For the third morning in a row, Rhett awoke in Link’s bed. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and rolled over onto a cooler piece of the mattress. Opening his eyes and looking up, he found Link observing him with what seemed like concern. “Hey,” Rhett said, “you okay?”

To Rhett’s relief, Link smiled and said, “Yeah, was just… watching you sleep I guess.” He seemed to relax before shuffling in beside Rhett and wrapping an arm around his waist. Rhett knew he was radiating warmth, but it didn’t seem to bother Link very much.

“How are you feeling?” He knew Link would understand what the question actually meant. They both knew Link’s heat would be ending soon but were mostly avoiding the subject.

Link sighed and tilted his head up to look at Rhett. “Tired…but still horny. You?”

Rhett huffed out a laugh. “Same,” he said with a grin. “And hungry. Bring me my phone and I’ll order something.”

Link didn’t hesitate before sliding out of bed and crossing to the dresser where Rhett’s phone was charging. 

“Are you going to miss it when I stop following orders like a soldier?” Link asked as he sat down at the head of the bed and handed Rhett his phone.

Rhett thought about it for a moment. He had to admit, it did have a certain appeal, but part of the reason he and Link worked so well together was that they weren’t afraid to tell each other no, or that their idea was dumb. “I’m sure gonna miss you bringing me stuff so I don’t have to get up,” he said with a smirk.

Link snorted. “We can get you a long stick with a grabber on the end.”

While Rhett ordered from Uber Eats on his phone, Link preened himself in front of the mirror over the dresser. Rhett had told him countless times it didn’t matter what his hair looked like, but Link had insisted on styling it again every time Rhett had messed it up. Rhett sat against the headboard, watching him with interest and stroking his cock lazily. Link made eye contact with his reflection and grinned.

“You ready?” Rhett asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Link laughed.

Rhett patted his lap suggestively and Link immediately took heed. He all but ran across the room and climbed up onto the bed. With his hands on Rhett’s shoulders, he threw his leg over Rhett’s thighs and seated himself so their cocks were touching. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed briefly before Link pulled away and looked at Rhett seriously.

Rhett was suddenly very aware that this was Link sitting on his lap, cocks touching, with his arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a moment before Rhett said, “You ok?”

Link hesitated before answering. “Yeah, I guess. You?”

“I guess,” Rhett echoed. “Why don’t you, uh…get on your hands and knees?” he suggested.

Link nodded and crawled to the middle of the bed. He bent over on all-fours, pointing his rear upwards.

Rhett followed him across the bed and lowered his face to Link’s hole, inhaling long and hard. Immediately he was the predatory alpha again and felt nothing but elation at seeing his omega presenting for him. “There’s my slutty little omega,” he growled. Link let out a nervous laugh.

He dipped the head of his cock just inside Link and used it as a paintbrush to paint slick up and down Link’s crack, right to his balls. He continued to smear the slick all over Link’s cheeks as he pressed inside. Rhett let out a long ragged moan as his cock was enveloped by the heat of Link’s ass. “So hot for my cock,” he muttered as he slid in and out again.

Link pushed back to meet each thrust, letting out a little grunt every time. Rhett built his tempo, watching Link swallow his cock each time he pushed back in. “Gonna breed you so good,” he muttered.

After a few more thrusts, Rhett paused. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t like the position all of a sudden, even though it had served them perfectly well for four days. He pulled out completely, catching the glans of his dick on Link’s rim and causing him to whine. 

“Get on your back,” Rhett commanded, and as had become normal, Link complied immediately. Rhett settled himself between Link’s bent knees and slid his dick back inside. 

Link stared up into Rhett’s eyes with an intensity that Rhett could hardly stand. He continued to thrust, a little more gently than before, and leaned over to claim Link’s lips with his own. 

Link showed no sign that he was surprised by Rhett’s sudden attempt at intimacy. They’d kissed countless times over the past few days, but this felt different. This wasn’t fueled by instinct or hormones - it was just because Rhett wanted to.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Rhett muttered against Link’s lips. “I never want to stop touching you.”

“Then don’t,” Link replied. He wrapped both his arms around Rhett’s body and pulled them chest to chest. 

Rhett couldn’t think clearly enough to analyze anything they were saying, he just kept doing what he was meant to do. He closed his eyes when his knot started to swell, stretching Link’s hole. The pull was especially tight in this position and Link bit down on his shoulder in response. Two days ago he would probably have admonished Link for something like that, but right now he needed it too badly to care. 

A cry from Link pulled Rhett’s attention and he was surprised to realize Link had already come with his cock squeezed between their bodies. Link’s writhing body and the arch of his back were enough to push Rhett over the edge.

“Mmmm,” he moaned as he shot his load and waves of come poured deep into Link.

“Jesus,” Link said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the mattress.

As Rhett started to come down from his orgasm and come was still spurting out of him, he was once again struck by a powerful reminder that this was Link underneath him. He and Link had just had sex. Again. He could feel a flush spread across his whole body as he realized he wasn’t feeling disgust or shame, but pride.

He hadn’t thought about the fact that they were going to end up tied together, face to face. Rhett wrapped an arm around Link and rolled them onto their side, so their legs were tangled together and Link’s head was resting in the crook of Rhett’s neck. 

Rhett wasn’t ready to look Link in the eye and confront whatever this new feeling was.

Link was the first to speak and in typical Link fashion, laid the problem out for them to discuss it. “So I guess my heat has pretty much passed.”

“I guess so,” Rhett said uselessly. “I guess this is over.”

Link tightened his grip on Rhett’s body, pulling him close. “I don’t want it to be over,” he admitted.

Rhett pushed away so he could look at Link’s face. He liked Link more than anyone else in his life and he hated being apart from him. Since Link had gone into heat, Rhett had felt nothing but lust. It was so overpowering he could barely think about anything else. But now, looking down at Link he felt something closer to love.

“It was different the last time,” Rhett said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah.”

“I think I liked it better.”

“Me too.”

With that unspoken agreement, Link settled his head back against Rhett’s neck. They lay together, breathing each other in, until Rhett’s knot had diminished enough for them to separate.

Rhett felt like he was waking from hibernation. He got off the bed and stretched, trying not to feel embarrassed that he was naked in front of Link.

“I need a shower,” they said in unison and grinned at each other.

“You first,” Link insisted. “You’re the guest.”

As Rhett stood under the water, washing off the evidence of everything he and Link had done together, he couldn’t help feeling excited about what was to come. A missed suppressant might have jump-started the whole affair, but this step in their relationship seemed somewhat inevitable.

Link watched silently from the bed as Rhett got dressed and checked himself over in the mirror. “Thanks for this,” Link said genuinely.

“Don’t mention it,” Rhett said with a shrug. “We’re lucky it happened like this.”

Link gave a small nod, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“And at least now I know you’re an omega. I can--”

“Nuh-uh!” Link interrupted. “Don’t you dare treat me any differently. It’s not a disability! I don’t need any special treatment.”

“Woah, wait! That’s not what I meant!” Rhett said, putting his hands up in surrender. 

Link got to his feet, still completely naked and stood in front of Rhett. “At least now I know you’re an alpha. It helps explain why you’re so…” Link finished the sentence with a gesture in Rhett’s general direction.

“Hey! I’m no stereotype,” Rhett protested. He couldn’t help smiling. Just like that, it was like old times and he knew they were going to be alright.

“Sure Rhett, whatever you say,” Link smiled back.

“Go take a shower,” Rhett said as sternly as he could manage.

“I’ll shower when I damn well please,” Link said, before adding, “Now _ that _feels good.”

Rhett laughed and retrieved his backpack from the floor, exactly where he’d dropped it four days ago when he’d first arrived and threw Link onto the bed. “I’ll call you later, okay?” he said, sounding almost sad.

Link stepped up to him and took one of Rhett’s hands. “We should go on a date,” he said seriously. “Soon.”

“Dinner tonight,” Rhett said. Before he could talk himself out of it he bent down and kissed Link one more time. It was just a peck but somehow felt more intimate than anything they’d done lately.

Link grinned. “See you later Rhett.”

“See ya Link.”


End file.
